


it's so tasty, come and chase me (gimme that, gimme that, your lips)

by xiaoyangdery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I mean it, M/M, One Shot, dry and cracked lips, yukhei has crusty lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery
Summary: Yukhei has a habit of losing his lip balm and Renjun has had enough of it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	it's so tasty, come and chase me (gimme that, gimme that, your lips)

**Author's Note:**

> this is haphazardly written in under two hours, minimal editing, and a result of seeing a photo of yukhei with extremely chapped lips

Meeting in the morning when Yukhei picks Renjun up from his apartment to get to their college was supposed to start with a kiss.

The scene should go like this, in particular order: Yukhei sends Renjun a good morning text, freshen up and prepare for the day, leave the house and drive for ten minutes to Renjun’s. He’ll then send his boyfriend another message that he’s parked in front of their gate, and Renjun would be out in a minute or two, carrying his bag with one hand while he locks the door.

After that, Renjun should get inside his car, give Yukhei his good morning kiss, and take out the sandwich he made for Yukhei, feeding him as he drives. He’ll finish the food roughly three minutes before they get to the university, and then when they part ways at the parking lot to go to their respective buildings, Renjun was supposed to give him his ‘ _see you later_ ’ kiss.

The problem goes like this: Renjun doesn’t give him his kisses.

Yukhei recounts the happenings from yesterday, and he’s sure everything went on as scheduled—from the good morning text to the kiss, but he doesn’t understand why he didn’t get his kisses today, which he absolutely _needed_.

He’s one of the first to arrive in his class, and he takes his usual corner seat located at the very back, contemplating on his next move. With a sigh, he takes his phone and send Renjun a message, knowing full well that he’s arrived at his own class and just waiting for the bell to ring, which won’t happen in another twenty-three minutes.

_To: snagglejunnie <3_

_bby u mad at me_

_?_

_did I do smth wrong?_

_8:37 a.m._

_From: snagglejunnie <3_

_no?_

_what makes you think of that xuxi_

_8:38 a.m._

_To: snagglejunnie <3_

_are u sure?_

_:(_

_8:38 a.m._

_From: snagglejunnie <3_

_ofc i am_

_!!_

_8:38 a.m._

_To: snagglejunnie <3_

_okay then_

_nvm_

_lunch at the usual?_

_or do you want smth else?_

_8:39 a.m._

_From: snagglejunnie <3_

_xuxi?_

_what brought this on?_

_8:40 a.m._

_To: snagglejunnie <3_

_hhh nothing!_

_nvm me hehe im just overthinking things_

_:D_

_I love u!!!1!1!!_

_8:47 a.m_

_From: snagglejunnie <3_

_I love you too xuxi_

_we’ll talk about this later, okay?_

_over lunch?_

_8:47 a.m._

_To: snagglejunnie <3_

_promise_

_!!_

_now stop worrying that pretty brain inside that cute little head of urs!_

_bell’s abt to ring_

_8:53 a.m._

_From: snagglejunnie <3_

_focus in class!_

_You have a quiz today on ur first subject, right?_

_8:54 a.m._

_To: snagglejunnie <3_

_Yep yep!!_

_If I do well, do I get a big smooch_

_:D_

_8:55 a.m._

_From: snagglejunnie <3_

_Maybe :D_

_8:56 a.m._

And so, from the last message Renjun sent him, Yukhei concludes that _something_ is indeed wrong.

Because if there’s none, Renjun would have replied with something along the lines of ‘ _Yes! I’ll give you the biggest smooch!’_ , but what he gets instead is a vague answer.

He tried his best to stay focused in class, thankful that his professor seemed to be in a good mood that day and allowed the class to take an hour of the three hours to review for their quiz, so Yukhei instead turned his attention on the color-coordinated cue cards Renjun made for him.

—

Yukhei is somewhat thankful for the quiz, as it somehow became a distraction from his inner turmoil. He’s focused on the sheet of paper before him, answering the questions diligently as he mentally envisions each part of the cue cards, which proved to be a great help.

But now that his class has ended, he’s free to overthink again—about all possibilities as to why Renjun didn’t kiss him today. Without him noticing, his feet brought him to the Press Club room, where Renjun is a layout and graphic artist and writer for the said club. He knows the room is devoid of the members at the time, save for Renjun who’s currently working on the latest issue of their university paper.

The other members of the club extended their invitation for him to stay in the room with Renjun, given that he doesn’t interfere with the club, and that whatever he finds out while inside stays within the four walls of the room, and Yukhei has no plans of breaking their trust.

He knocks on the door with five succeeding raps, using a familiar rhythm that is exclusive for the two of them. Hearing the faint _‘come in’_ from inside, he lets himself in, taking a pause in his steps as he sees Renjun in front of his laptop, hair a complete mess, and with his black framed specs adorning his face.

Renjun looks frustrated, lower lip jutted into an annoyed pout as he repeatedly drags a photo into the spread, only for the whole text to be re-positioned and look like an annoying mess.

Not understanding much of the newspaper layout stuff, Yukhei offers him comfort by pulling him on the soft couch, making Renjun lean his smaller body against his much bigger frame. Not a single word spoken, Yukhei combs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, a smile painting his lips as the smaller relaxes under his touch. He could faintly smell the eucalyptus shampoo Renjun loves using, reasoning that he loves the cool feeling in his scalp, especially after a tiring day and he goes for a hot shower before bed.

“I have a gift for you,” Renjun mumbles, tracing the embroidered pattern on Yukhei’s shirt. “Do you want it now or later?”

“What kind of person would I be if I say that I want it later?” Yukhei replies with a teasing grin, smiling wider when Renjun’s tinkling laughter echoes against the walls and fills the room.

Pulling away from Yukhei, Renjun rummages through his backpack, taking a small, black gift bag and handing it over to Yukhei. It looks fancy, tied with a satin ribbon in the middle that holds it close.

“Open it,” Renjun gestures, and Yukhei pulls the ribbon open, seeing a black box inside.

“W-what’s inside?”

Renjun giggles, taking the item from the bag. With a cheeky smile, he hands it to his boyfriend, taking the lid off, and only then was Yukhei able to completely see the contents.

They reminded Yukhei of the sweets he liked to eat as a child, and sometimes even as an adult. His eyes are particularly drawn to the blue one, Crunch, remembering that it’s both his and Renjun’s favorite chocolates, but instead of its usual plastic wrapping around a flat chocolate bar, the label is printed on a small, cylindrical tube.

“You always lose your lips balm,” Renjun mumbles, uncapping the Crunch lip balm. “So I bought you these. It’s a set, but I had to remove them from the original packaging since I wanted to test them on myself. But these are yours, so don’t you dare lose them. Also, the weather’s really been humid these days, so you’re losing a lot of moisture in your lips. And I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but Xuxi, your lips are chapped. Like, extremely chapped and dry and cracked like you haven’t had a single drop of water in years. And babe, I love you, but I won’t kiss those crusty lips of yours until you get those dried skin exfoliated and have soft lips, so you better get moving.”

Yukhei was torn between laughing and crying, thinking how the cause of his inner struggle earlier was just because of his lips. Now, he’s kind of feeling stupid, berating himself for immediately jumping into conclusions.

“By the way, what was that earlier?” Renjun asks, and Yukhei comes clean.

“Kind of feeling insecure earlier,” Yukhei smiles sheepishly, rubbing his nape. “You didn’t kiss me when I picked you up and when we had to go to our classes, so I thought you were mad at me.”

“Oh,” Renjun frowns, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry. I know it’s no excuse, but I was thinking of cute ways to give these to you and I didn’t realize. I’m really sorry, Xuxi. And you don’t have to feel bad about feeling that way, your feelings and emotions are valid. And thank you for telling me.”

“I know,” he smiles. “Thank you for that. And for the gift as well. I promise to do my best not to lose them. Which one’s your favorite?”

The small tension was gone now, and Yukhei was glad that they were able to resolve everything properly, thankful that the dark clouds didn’t loom over him for long. He focuses on Renjun’s smile, on the way his boyfriend tells him how each balm differs from one another.

“Definitely the Crunch one,” Renjun tells him, uncapping the said balm and applying it on his lips. “It’s legit like the chocolate. Tastes a little chocolatey too, makes me want to eat it off the tube. Wouldn’t recommend it, though. And Butterfinger’s a close second.”

“Do I get a free trial?”

“Wha—Xuxi, what do you mean free trial? I bought these for you!”

Chuckling, Yukhei takes the tube from Renjun, applying more balm on his boyfriend’s lips. He can smell the chocolate, and he leans closer, proceeding to kiss Renjun’s lips.

Renjun tasted faintly like mint, a bit overpowered by the chocolate flavored lip balm. Yukhei swipes his tongue over Renjun’s soft lips, pushing past them and meeting with Renjun’s own.

Renjun lets him take control, carding his fingers through Yukhei’s hair. He can’t deny that one of his favorite physical attributes of Yukhei is his lips—thick, full, perfect Cupid’s bow. There’s also denying the face that the older is a great—skillful, even—kisser, that always leave Renjun breathless.

Really, the only downfall is that they’re chapped.

Cue present time, Yukhei pulls away with a grin, and Renjun is aware that most of the balm was transferred from his lips to his boyfriend’s own.

“You’re right,” Yukhei tells him. “Crunch was nice. Now I wanna try Butterfinger.” Uncapping the tube, he swipes them repeatedly on Renjun’s lips, pecking him once, then twice, and then many times that Renjun lost count of it.

“Wait, wait,” Renjun pinches Yukhei’s lips together, a good five inches away from him. “Do you plan on trying every single thing? By putting them on me and then kissing me?”

Yukhei nods eagerly, smiling like an eager puppy when Renjun releases his lips from the grasps of his fingers. “I have to see if I like them on you, and if you like them on me. After all, you have the privilege of tasting them on me, so I think I have the privilege to try and taste them off you. A taste test, if you will.” Yukhei winks exaggeratedly.

At this, Renjun laughs. “So, what’s the verdict about Butterfinger?”

“Also great! Comes right after Crunch!”

“Duly noted. Next product, Rainbow Nerds.”

They tried all the flavors, exchanging many more kisses that may be deemed inappropriate within university grounds, but totally uncaring about everything. It’s just them: Renjun and Yukhei and ten flavors of lip balms.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from red velvet's ice cream cake lyrics
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome and well-appreciated ^_^
> 
> let's be friends!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/calamari520)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/maricalamari)
> 
> DO NOT PLAGIARIZE AND/OR REPOST ANYWHERE


End file.
